


(鄞剑) 死局 番外 保证HE

by cat5102



Category: (鄞剑) 死局 保证HE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat5102/pseuds/cat5102





	(鄞剑) 死局 番外 保证HE

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000169196 StartFragment:0000000600 EndFragment:0000169179
    
    
    (番外) 梦境
    
    十日之期,安仁殿内.
    
    四处悄然无声,李承鄞屏除左右,身穿一件白色里衣,背椅床榻,端坐在对面的医狂赵盛手执银针动作流畅,一面说着 『稳住,现在你莫以内力相抗.』
    
    片刻,起落之间.
    
    黑血顺着赵盛的手势缓缓流出,他从怀中取出一块帕子盛接,接着又说 『老夫不是告诫过你,不可悲思过度吗?? 才短短十日,你就毒发两次...我问你,你是想医好还是..想整我??』
    
    李承鄞脸色一沉,他佯装不知『毒发??? 赵老说的朕怎么一点印象也没有... 』
    
    赵盛笑了笑,直说 『好阿! 你的意思..是说我老糊涂了吗???』 接着,赵盛取下银针慢慢收拾.
    
    李承鄞把手抽回,一边转动手腕,一边说着『朕可没这么说......』
    
    屈指一算,打从赵盛进来内寝,约莫有一盏茶的时间.
    
    赵盛迳行背起木箱,随口一问 『李承鄞,老夫问你? 你还记不记得..你在安神香里给我下软筋散的事.』
    
    安神香........软筋散???
    
    李承鄞一愣,发现一旁有烟雾袅袅飘散,弥漫异香,他赶紧运气,却发现四肢浑身无力,他手一颤,紧紧扣住床板,双眼直瞪着眼前,冷冷说着『你...给朕下..软筋散..』
    
    赵盛往后挪了几步,双手举起,连忙摇头解释 『不......老夫不做这种缺德事,老夫下的是能够让陛下舒服的药....』,语气一转,他不怀好意的窃笑,又补上一句 『药王谷秘方 -春宵芙蓉帐- 』
    
    一听, 李承鄞满脸诧异,不可置信说道 『大胆,你居然...给朕下药.』
    
    看着李承鄞气到胀红的脸,还有他咬牙切齿的模样.
    
    赵盛是满意极了,一想到自己可以报当初的小仇,他忍不住笑出来,打趣的对着李承鄞说道 『老夫知道你要替老头守孝三年,肯定憋了不少,所以让你作点好梦...出点汗..』
    
    接着,赵盛拍了一拍李承鄞的肩膀,一面转身离去,一面说着 『陛下你就好好享受,还有...别太感谢我...』
    
    李承鄞仍不死心,望着离去的背影,大声吼着 『喂!!赵盛你给我回来..』
    
    
    想当然尔,这是赵盛布下的局,他怎么可能会理会李承鄞.
    
    没多久,身中春宵芙蓉帐的李承鄞,慢慢进入梦乡.
    
    身处梦中的他.....
    
    站的笔直,他微微蹙眉,缓缓睁开双眼,却发现一片漆黑,他不慌不忙举起双手贴近自己的双目,却触及一抹柔暖.
    
    细细轻抚,原来是他的双眼被这条丝巾蒙住,不加思索,他欲将它取下.
    
    隐约中,忽有一人靠近,李承鄞一慌,停下手上的动作,连忙出声问道 『是谁?』
    
    那人不答,只是一步步地逼近,落在地上的脚步声,清晰回荡.
    
    终于,那人停下来,站在李承鄞的面前,语气冷漠,不带一丝情感,说着 『五皇子李承鄞心有山川之险,胸有城府之深,他欲争为王,小心翼翼螫伏数年,兄友弟恭不过是权宜之计,时机成熟前,他韬光养晦隐忍在心,联手顾家余孽,不惜以心中挚爱西州九公主为饵,血洗丹蚩作为豋基为王的踏脚石....』
    
    那人还没说完,就被李承鄞恶狠狠的抓住,大声怒斥 『住口,你别说了..』
    
    那人一点不畏惧,直接拨开李承鄞的手,接着说 『他长袖善舞只手弄权把玩赵.高两家于手掌心之中,他处心积虑步步为营,甚至布下天罗地网逼父弑兄....』,顿了一下,那人故意放慢语气,一字一句的脱口而出 『...对李承鄞来说,血亲跟爱人都只是他夺取王位的一枚棋子.』
    
    那人的嗓音并不陌生,那人的语调也不陌生,那人的手段是残忍至极,处事更是雷厉风行.
    
    那人是谁,答案已呼之欲出.
    
    李承鄞站的挺拔,笑得于刃有余 『你就是我,我就是你...,至始至终,朕亦无悔,纵使今日朕成孤家寡人,也不怕.』
    
    那人充耳不闻,自顾自得,不断说着 『李承鄞就像是一把极为锋利的刀剑,你觉得...伴他此生的剑鞘会是谁....』,那人慢慢凑近李承鄞的耳边,接续说道 『是他的挚爱曲小枫吗??,还是另有其人....是不是一段不能宣之于口的感情.』
    
    此时此刻,李承鄞就像是一只受伤的幼兽,再也撑不住自己,双脚发颤的往后挪,他觉得自己的内心像是被掰开了一大洞,赤裸裸的被狠狠摊开,放眼所见全是血淋淋的一切.
    
    一想到这里,李承鄞简直压抑不住,直接怒骂出来 『去他的-春宵芙蓉帐-,什么春梦秘方,全部都是个胡扯.』
    
    见此反应,那人也没什么感觉,更没什么情绪,不知何时他的手掌,竟然贴着蒙住李承鄞双眼的丝巾 『你想不想看看你的剑鞘是谁??』
    
    李承鄞不愿意,他死命的压住那条丝巾,他第一次如此恐惧,害怕面对自己.....
    
    很可惜,那人连点机会也不给李承鄞.
    
    霎那间,松开的丝巾在空中画了一圆,随着风缓缓飘荡,然后落下.
    
    李承鄞慢慢睁开双眼,映入眼帘的是一片陌生,四周只见悬挂的大红喜帐,他掀开垂下的帷帐,却是空无一人的床榻,上头的大红被褥绣着鸳鸯戏水.
    
    他坐了下来,手贴着被褥触摸着一个个成双成对的吉祥图案,他喃喃自语说着『果然,朕是什么也没有了,朕活该..今生注定是孤苦一人,活该没有剑鞘作伴.』
    
    一口气道出真相,李承鄞阖上双眸,放声狂笑,他笑的苦涩,笑的悲哀,低沉的笑声,渐渐干哑艰涩,像是在嘲弄自己可悲的命运.
    
    不久,笑声停了.
    
    李承鄞再次睁开双眼,泛红的眼珠流窜着疯狂,他的表情扭曲阴沉 『对...朕不需要什么剑鞘,朕只要权力...只有权力不会背叛朕.』
    
    话才刚说完,李承鄞一阵眼花倒卧在床,一股从体内窜出的热气让他浑身颤抖,他不愿自己这么狼狈,想使力撑住,却发现全身的气劲空荡,他开始在床榻上辗转磨蹭想降下体内的欲火.
    
    此时,有人走近,脱靴上榻.
    
    伸出微凉的双手把李承鄞搀扶起来,他吃力的抬头想看清楚是谁,这人好像明白他的心思,捧起他被欲望薰红的双颊 『是我....我是你的顾烨..你此生的剑鞘.』
    
    燥热浮动...再也无法平息莫名的欲火,焚烧着五脏六腑.
    
    一直以来,运筹帷幄,于刃有余的李承鄞,再也没办法思考......也没机会思考.
    
    他像是一只发狂的野兽,用力掐起顾剑的下巴,张嘴就咬,啃咬他的脸庞,顾剑痛的受不了,大力的推了他一下.
    
    而这个动作彻底激怒了李承鄞,他抽起自己的腰带,用迅雷不急掩耳的速度把顾剑的双手捆绑起来,接着欺身压上,望着那双迷离的眸子,他哑声说道 『别怕,等会就会让你很舒服.』
    
    细碎的吻落下,独独不碰他的唇,这是李承鄞唯一的理智,他知道这只是一场春梦,梦醒了......日子也是要过下去.
    
    想到这里,一股血腥味从口中漫延开来,李承鄞知道自己又毒发了,但这次他不想再忍了,他近乎绝望的吸吮顾剑的喉结,不顾他的反抗解开他的里衣,温热的手指缓慢的滑过他的每一寸肌肤,俯身而下慢慢舔舐.
    
    这一刻,李承鄞终于拥有他,不用考虑也不必顾忌,纵使这是天理不容,是叛经离道,是惊世骇俗,那也无所谓了.
    
    这时他才明白,原来这就是,情到深处方转浓,爱到深处无怨尤,就算今生今世,怀中的此人,永远都不属于他,那也不重要了.
    
    衣衫半敞,顾剑一脸委屈,浓浓的鼻音,抱怨着『不要碰我,...好痛』
    
    闻言,李承鄞的动作不停,修长的手指依旧往下探,在那一点反复按压,慢慢抽动,忽然顾剑一阵颤抖,忍不住喘气呻吟.
    
    手指传来的湿润的收缩,让李承鄞轻轻一笑,他紧贴着顾剑的耳畔,低吟着 『乖~ 忍忍, 你不可不要...你只能要我.』
    
    顾剑一听感觉自己更委屈,他使出最后的力气扭动挣扎,却没想到让李承鄞更加急迫,冷不防的他将手指抽回,取而代之的是齐根没入的灼热.
    
    顾剑痛到全身拱起,他眼神涣散,捆绑的双手被勒到发红,李承鄞心疼死了,他不敢再动,赶紧解开他的双手,让顾剑搂住他的脖子,一边哄着 『都是我不好 我不动了....』
    
    顾剑双颊酡红,眼眶含泪,一副我见犹怜的模样 『姑父...烨儿还是很痛.』
    
    姑父....
    
    现实就算了,如今身处梦里,还要听他这样称呼自己,想到都觉得心底难受.
    
    李承鄞不禁脸色一沉,蹙着眉,说道『不许叫我姑父,我不是你的姑父,我是.......我是你的..』
    
    是什么??....是你的小五,是你小表弟,无论是哪一个都是不可抹灭的亲人.
    
    憋了半天,李承鄞还是一个也说不出口.
    
    这时顾剑抽离开他的怀抱,一面伸出手指轻抚着他的眉目,一面说着 『你是..李.承鄞..承鄞』
    
    一时间,李承鄞不可置信的望着他,他心跳如雷,方才的抑郁顿时烟消云散,他想要他.....滔天的情欲一瞬间淹没理智,他将他压倒在床榻,低头正要吻住他.
    
    忽然,眼前一片黑暗.
    
    门外传来稀稀落落的脚步声,外头光从窗外透了进来,看来是天亮了.
    
    李承鄞躺在床榻一脸茫然,久久不能平复,触及的身旁是空无一人的凉意,他不再去想,再次睁开眼,他脸上表情与平日如出一辙.
    
    半响,他朝着帐外,冷冷说道 『时恩,有两件事交代下去,第一件事从今以后,少爷的事情就不必回报,朕不想知道,第二件事吩咐下去,宫中下上不准谈论顾家,还有派人严加看管功臣阁,千万别让少爷知道现在顾家的情形.』

 

 


End file.
